


Скрытая реклама

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, product, prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Джона заканчивается средство для ухода за волосами.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Скрытая реклама

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [product placement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846780) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



_«Чёрт возьми_ , − думает Джон, − _надолго этого средства не хватит»_.

Он тоскливо смотрит на бутылочку, а потом на свои влажные волосы в зеркале ванной. Затем, пожав плечами, он выпрямляется и выливает на ладонь крошечную порцию − гораздо меньше, чем обычно.

Всё идёт не так, как ему хочется, и он боится, как будут выглядеть его волосы к концу дня, с такой жарой и влажностью. У него сейчас нет свободных денег, чтобы купить новую бутылочку. Придётся подождать до зарплаты.

***

К концу дня он становится похож на ежа, его волосы путаются, вьются и стоят дыбом.

Джон возвращается домой из клиники раздражённый и выглядящий как дурак, голодный и злой из-за этого.

Шерлок смотрит на него, когда он входит в гостиную, и подавляет смешок.

Джон бросает в него ключи.

***

С каждым днём он использует всё меньше средства, умоляя его продержаться ещё несколько дней, чтобы хватило на какое-то время.

В этом нет ничего _особенного_ , он это знает. Но ему кажется, что это о чём-то говорит. О чём-то большем. Возможно, о том факте, что он полностью разорён, но продолжает цепляться за своё тщеславие. За своё достоинство. Смирившись с этим, он спросил бы Шерлока, может ли тот одолжить ему денег, но не делает этого только для того, чтобы купить средство для волос. Он не может. Он не хочет.

***

В четверг в шкафчике над раковиной стоит новая бутылочка. Его старая бутылочка исчезла.

Джон долго смотрит на неё, прежде чем взять в руки.

Она не заминирована, к ней не прикреплена записка. Это просто... бутылочка со средством для волос.

Это не должно быть так важно для Джона. Ему приходится несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем он поднимает её, и даже тогда он смотрит на неё ещё некоторое время, прежде чем продолжить свою утреннюю рутину.

***

Шерлок отрывается от микроскопа, когда Джон заходит на кухню. Он наблюдает за Джоном некоторое время, прежде чем, пряча от него улыбку, вернуться к своим слайдам.


End file.
